


Team Avatar (Otherwise known as Team Free)

by KiaCoral



Category: Free!
Genre: ATLA/LoK AU, F/M, Gen, M/M, Undecided Relationship(s), just a whole bunch of changes depending on how far i get with this, same with relationships, will add chars as I go along, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaCoral/pseuds/KiaCoral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ATLA/LoK AU.</p>
<p>It's been 12 years since the last Avatar passed away, and yet there have been no signs of the next one, despite the White Lotus' long search. Political unrest is growing in Republic City with nonbenders at the forefront and random attacks by Spirits are becoming more common.</p>
<p>When a young boy is taken by a water spirit, the world might just find their Avatar at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fall

**Author's Note:**

> So, despite better judgement, I decided to post this little/not little story cause it was burning a whole in my hard drive.
> 
> forgive any writing mistakes and the overall rambling, switching-POVs and kinda run-on-sentences and blah. I have no beta, and I have a bad habit of writing things that make no sense. aaand, yeah, there's a whole bunch of other stuff wrong with this fic, but I hope whoever reads this, that you at least enjoy it.
> 
> I DID take some liberties with the ATLA/LoK world, and I just want to add that while it does take place in the ATLA/LoK world, it doesn't strictly follow the plot or have any of the characters from it. I'm still working out all the kinks in the story at this point, so please bear with me if some things don't make sense.
> 
> *bows deeply* please enjoy (like, seriously, please).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three boys talk about the future when water strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, apparently, after trying to just change the chapter title, AO3 deleted my notes at the beginning and end of this chap. and there's something else going on with WHERE the notes appear and, well i don't KNOW, but yeah, sorry for the inconvenience. I'm still learning how everything works on AO3...
> 
> either way, it doesn't matter in the long run, but for new readers (if there are any), thanks for checking out this sad little thing that I like to think of as a story. It needs a lot of work, and I have no beta, but I hope you at least enjoy yourselves.
> 
> again, thanks for reading!

* * *

 

The Northern Water Tribe was peaceful, and for the most part, its people were taking that peace to heart in their warm homes by sleeping the night away. The Palace was no different, the only signs of life being the few guards wandering on patrol in pairs.

The few exceptions however could be found on the far side of the Palace, near the royal bedchambers. In the room of one young Haruka Nanase, son of the current Chief of the Northern Water Tribe, three boys of similar age could be found quietly sprawled in various positions on the rug covered floor.

The tinny sound of a radio spokesperson delivering the play-by-play of a Pro-bending game could be heard above the soft crackling of the fire in the center of the room, the soft flames chasing away the night chill in the spacious room. The three boys listened in various degrees of attentiveness; the oldest completely focused on the game, the youngest with polite interest while the second oldest merely ignored it in favor of the water flowing around his pale fingers.

The oldest, a Firebender with long wine colored hair and ruby eyes let out a disapproving shout as his favored team lost the match, his oddly sharp teeth grinding together in frustration while the air around him shimmered with heat. He was wearing loose, albeit warm, burgundy pants that were tucked into a pair of slightly pointed boots that went to his knees. A black skin-tight long sleeved shirt was covered by several layers of outer robes and shirts in various shades of red with gold accents. His hair, which barely skimmed the tops of his shoulders was held back in a loose ponytail by a gold pin and beaded hair tie.

The second oldest--a young Waterbender--sent a chilly look towards his friend at his outburst, ocean blue eyes narrowed in apparent annoyance; the water in his hand twisted sharply into a rigid looking sea serpent. Despite the cool temperature, he only wore tight black pants that disappeared into a pair of soft calf-length boots and a loose, blue outer robe embroidered with white and purple swirls. His pale wrists were adorned by thin bangles made of bone, leather and glass, while a simple green crystal wrapped in gold wire hung from a leather cord against his bare chest. His silky black hair was kept short, though it was still long enough that it fell into his eyes on occasion.

The youngest, a boy with soft olive-green hair and kind eyes that shone and shifted like the green fires of Ba Sing Se, raised his gloved covered hands in a calming manner as he quietly shushed the Firebender. A simple long coat of dark green lined in thick white fur around the hood, sleeves and edges spilled around him along the floor, his legs crossed comfortably beneath him. Out of the three, his clothes showed the most wear and least ornamentation.

“There’s no way a team like the Ba Sing Se Badgermoles could’ve beaten the Ember Island Eel Hounds! Their benders suck!” the oldest exclaimed loudly, ignoring the frantic shushing coming from his friend as he flopped onto his back with an aggravated groan.

“Maybe they were having a bad day?” the youngest offered quietly, stiffening slightly as red eyes turned towards him sharply.

“Rin,” the raven-haired boy interrupted the young Firebender before he could open his mouth.

The Waterbender gave the other a disapproving frown, causing the red haired boy to huff in annoyance but sent an apologetic glance towards the youngest nonetheless

“Sorry,” Rin mumbled with a sheepish look.

Makoto shook his head with an understanding smile, “It’s ok, you didn’t even say anything.”

Rin rolled his eyes but grinned all the same, “Yeah, well, I was, before Haru,” he tilted his head back so he could glare half-heartedly at the Waterbender, “interrupted me.”

Makoto giggled while Haruka merely turned his head away in indifference. Rin frowned thoughtfully before he rolled to his feet in one fluid motion so he stood in front of Haru’s relaxed form.

“You know Haru, you and I should form our _own_ Pro-bending team. We’d--”

“Don’t want to,” Haru immediately replied, not even looking up at the other.

“Oh come on Haru, it’d be fun! We’d be able to hang out all the time and beat the crap out of everyone!”

Makoto let out a hesitant laugh, “I-I don’t think that’s--”

“Not _literally_ , give me some credit here Makoto,” Rin huffed in fond exasperation, “You’re too nice sometimes, you know that?”

The green eyed boy merely smiled and shrugged in reply. Rin turned back to Haru, who was now spinning his element into thin ribbon-like strands between his fingers. Rin sighed.

“I’m telling you, you should totally make a Pro-bending team with me! We’d totally kick ass!”

“Too troublesome.”

“Would they even let you guys enter? We’re only 12 after all,” Makoto pointed out before the two Benders got in an argument, though it would’ve most likely just been Rin trying to persuade a silent Haru.

Like always.

Rin blinked, “Huh, good point.”

“Idiot,” Haru muttered to himself, drawing an irritated look as he continued in louder voice, “We’d still need an Earthbender.”

The Firebender scowled as he crossed his arms, fingers tapping a random beat as he thought aloud, “Haru doesn’t know anyone cause he’s a water-obsessed hermit,” said boy glared icily.

“The only people I know are are all Firebenders or Waterbenders or not benders at all,” Rin continued, eyes flicking towards Makoto at the end.

Makoto smiled self-deprecatingly which earned the young boy twin looks of disapproval from his friends, “So, that just leaves Makoto.”

“Eh?” the boy blinked in surprise at suddenly being brought into the spotlight.

Rin turned to look at him while even Haru lifted his head curiously. Makoto waved his hands frantically, “The only Earthbenders I know are my family and my Dad’s friends!”

The Firebender clucked his tongue, “Ren’s too young and I don’t want to work with old people.”

“Rin!” Makoto protested with a laugh, before he stopped abruptly.

Both benders blinked, watching as Makoto’s brows furrowed in thought before his face brightened, “Oh!”

“You think of someone?” Rin asked excitedly.

“Um, yeah, maybe?” he let out a sheepish chuckle at the droll looks he received, “There’s this boy back home in Republic City, his family makes clothes and jewelry and stuff. Anyway, I’ve met him a couple times, he’s a year younger than us, but he’s a really good Earthbender from what he’s shown me.”

“What’s his name?” Haru asked, surprising the other two with his apparent interest.

Makoto recovered quickly however and smiled, “Nagisa Hazuki.”

Rin snorted a laugh, “ _Nagisa_? Seriously?”

“Like you can talk, _Rin_.”

The Firebender sputtered, “Hey! You have a girly name too, _Haruka_!”

Makoto laughed, “Actually, I mentioned you two to Nagisa once and he got all excited. Said he wanted to meet you,” he tilted his head to the side with a small thoughtful frown, “Though he did mention something about fate because we all have girls’ names…”

Rin scowled, but let out a resigned huff, “So, what? We’re going to be a team of benders with girly names?”

“I didn’t say I was going to join your team,” Haru muttered, earning an eye roll from Rin.

Makoto hummed thoughtfully, “Well, there’s still time to decide, and you still have to ask Nagisa first if he even wants to, though knowing him, he’ll be all for it…”

Rin clapped his hands together, “Alright then, next time we go to Republic City we’ll ask him,” he jabbed a finger at Haru, “And you’re gonna join us.”

Haru turned his head to the side with a defiant look. Makoto sighed with a smile before he blinked, gaze turning towards the open doorway that lead to a wide balcony.

“Do you hear that?” Makoto asked as he pushed himself up onto his feet.

“Hear what?” Rin questioned, “I don’t hear anything.”

Haru sat up completely, eyes also focused towards the balcony, an odd tingling in his fingers.

“It sounds like...” Makoto’s face scrunched up in confusion, “...singing?”

Rin gave Makoto an odd look as the boy walked past him, “Singing?”

Haru stood up, eyes narrowed as the tingling sensation turned into an uncomfortable pressure on his chest; like he’d been holding his breath for a long time underwater. Makoto stepped out onto the balcony, head turning curiously. Rin looked between his two friends in confusion, but followed as Haru also moved towards the balcony.

Makoto reached the balcony rails, standing up on his toes so he could look over them before glancing over his shoulder at his friends who had stopped just before stepping outside, “You guys don’t hear it?”

Haru leaned against the wall, eyes squeezed shut and one hand grasping at his chest as the pressure suddenly built up to an unbearable level. Rin grabbed his arm to steady him and Makoto took a step towards him in concern.

“Haru?”

Haru gasped in relief as the pressure disappeared like a wave receding, only to jolt as a sense of dread filled him.

Haru’s eyes snapped open in alarm as he lunged towards his green-eyed friend, “ _Makoto_!”

There was a thunderous roar that shook the boys down to their very bones as a mass of dark swirling water rose up from beyond the balcony. Both Rin and Haru reacted instinctively, years of training sending them into offensive and defensive stances respectively.

Rin released a burst of bright red flame while Haru moved his hands to push the water back. However, the fireball was extinguished instantly with a hiss of steam as the water came down on them with the force of a waterfall, pushing both benders back into the room. Rin sat up dazedly from where he had been knocked against the far wall with a few watery coughs. Haru had not fared much better, but with a sweep of his legs he was up and running back towards the balcony.

“Makoto!” he shouted desperately, seeing only traces of water that were slowly receding over the side where a gaping hole was left in the railing. Haru only distantly noticed that there was an abnormal light and shadow in the water as it slid away, his mind filled with panic.

There was no sign of Makoto.

He slid across the icy floor to the edge, catching a glimpse of that unnaturally dark water swirling around a small hand before both disappeared into the water channel several stories below with barely a ripple.

“ _Haru_!” Rin shouted as the Waterbender flung his robe to the side as he dived without a second thought.

The Palace guards, who burst into the room seconds later, saw Rin leaning over the balcony edge shouting for his friends.

****  
  



	2. Recede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru reaffirms his determination to save Makoto by remembering a promise made long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this is the second chapter! sorry to say it's really short, and the formatting isn't the greatest (i'm still working on finding a writing style that works, etc) and there's a bit of rambling (as always) but i hope you at least enjoy it.

* * *

 

 

Haru had never had any problems in bending. In fact, the elders and pretty much every other Waterbender that met Haru called him a prodigy; the grace and ease in which he moved the water, _with_ the water, made the element seem like it was a living, breathing thing.

_And yet…_

_It didn’t listen._

The young Waterbender felt a heady mixture of dread and betrayal as the water--that _dark_ water--had refused to listen to his commands. He hadn’t even been able to redirect it at all.

But, as he felt the weightlessness and rush of diving, hands moving instinctively towards the water that could gravely injure him at the height he was falling from, Haru felt an overpowering sense of relief as the water reacted to him like normal.

_Like always._

A tower of water rose up to catch him, easing him into the water even as he shot through it like a torpedo, coming to a slow halt near the bottom of the channel. Haru spun around desperately, bright blue eyes searching for any sign of his friend--his _best_ friend--as memories and emotions flood his mind.

The one memory that stood out the most, that shone like a solar flare and warmed him up from his head to his toes, was several months after Haru had first met the then-4-year-old boy who would later become his most important person.

Haru had been wandering around--having escaped his current bodyguards for the moment--in the city, trying to find Makoto’s temporary home while his family visited the Waterbending side of the family. It was as he was passing a secluded courtyard that he heard mocking laughter and the sound of water moving before the distinct whine of someone young crying cut through the noise. The crying was quickly followed by more laughter.

Even at just-turned-5 years old, Haru wasn’t one to go out of his comfort zone for others, but when his mind caught up with what he was hearing--he _knew_ that particular whimper, having comforted his friend many a time--he was running full speed.

The sight that greeted him made him see red. Five boys--Haru vaguely recognized them as some of the older students learning to Water-bend--were standing around the soaked, and huddled form of his best friend, who Haru could see was trembling even from the opposite side of the courtyard. As if sensing Haru’s presence--a sense that both boys seemed to share--Makoto lifted his face up from where he had buried it into his arms, large green eyes filled with tears immediately focusing on his friend.

Haru came down on the bullies like a force of nature.

The events that followed would only further Haru’s reputation as a Master Waterbender, and made sure no one even looked at Makoto funny, let alone try to bully the nonbender. But, as amazing as that was, the thing that Haru remembered the most vividly was after he had swept the bullies away and had knelt in front of Makoto, who was looking up at him with awe.

The young Waterbender had ducked his head, unable to stand the sheer amount of warm emotions--Haru couldn’t even _name_ all of them--aimed at him, the emotions lighting his friend’s green eyes up like stars. Without even moving, Haru drew all the water from Makoto, leaving the younger boy dry, though his eyes remained watery. Haru then offered his hand, face still turned to the side.

“I’ll protect Makoto. So…” blue eyes had flickered up shyly but sincerely, “...don’t ever leave my side.”

Makoto’s eyes had widened before he smiled, grabbing onto Haru’s hand while also leaning forward to wrap his arms around the Waterbender’s waist.

“I won’t. I’ll always stay with Haru. Always.”

Haru had taken his words to heart, and though he and Makoto hadn’t quite managed to convince Makoto’s parents to let their son stay with Haru indefinitely, the Water-Earth bending couple had agreed to let Makoto stay several months out of the year with Haru in the Northern Water Tribe. At least, when Makoto’s parents felt their son was old enough to make the trip from Republic City to the Northern Water Tribe alone.

Until then, Haru and Makoto would have to make due with the occasional trips and stay in touch via mail and telephone.

Since then, Haru became Makoto’s protector, even when the younger boy outgrew him physically, while Makoto became Haru’s constant companion and confidante.

Now, after seven years, there was no way that Haru was going to break his promise with Makoto. With the warmth from memory still in his chest, Haru’s determination and desperation to save his friend increased tenfold. Distantly, he could hear Rin shouting somewhere above him, but Haru blocked it out, focusing only on finding Makoto. A watery caress against his cheek caused him to look towards the left.

**  
**It was practically impossible to see anything in the water at night, and with the moon completely covered by a thick layer of storm clouds that had refused to budge all day Haru could only make out swirls of shadow. But perhaps the Spirit of the Moon felt merciful this evening, for as soon as Haru turned to look, a beam of moonlight burst through the clouds, lighting up the water clear as day. Far in the distance, Haru saw a mere blur of muted green and white moving against the current and shot off after it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! the next chapter should come out sometime later in the week, depending on how far i get with my other stories, cause they need more work than this one at the moment.


	3. Burst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin tries to puzzle out why Makoto was taken, and manages to catch up with Haru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter. you know, i'm just gonna warn you all that all the chapters are going to be relatively short. not too mention i'll be switching POVs when i think it'll move the story along more easily.

* * *

 

Rin was running, his gasping breaths leaving a trail of fog behind him. He had ignored the orders of the Palace Guards to stay put--who’d listen to a stupid command like that when one of your best friends had been kidnapped--dodged past said Guards when they tried to stop him--who did they think they were? Trying to stop the Prince of the Fire Nation with a few measly walls of ice--and burst out of the Palace at a dead run.

Though it probably wasn’t proper--Rin could just hear his younger sister Gou scolding him about the ways a Prince should act, and Makoto’s worried ramblings on him getting sick--Rin steadily began tearing his many shirts and robes off till he was only wearing the tight black one as he ran. While he somewhat missed the extra warmth the robes and shirts provided, they weren’t necessary, as Rin’s unnatural body heat kept him warm.

Besides, so many layers made movement difficult.

Rin skidded around a corner, keeping a mental map of the area clear in his mind as he took off in the direction he had seen Haru swim after diving into the channel. The Firebender flicked his tongue angrily, cursing Waterbenders who didn’t think before leaping-- _literally_ \--and water in general for snapping up Makoto for no good reason.

Which brought about a whole slew of questions that the young boy had no answers to.

Why was _Makoto_ taken?

Rin couldn’t think of any reason anyone would want to kidnap a lowly merchant’s son--no offense towards Makoto or his parents of course--when Rin or Haru would be more logical choices--both being the heirs to their respective nations.

Though, that only made any sense if the kidnapping was even politically related in the first place. War hadn’t been an issue for almost 2 centuries since the last Avatar brought peace and balance to the world--Rin mentally scoffed at the thought--though that certainly didn’t include unrest within the populace. Republic City happened to be a hotspot of social upheaval lately, at least from what Rin had gathered from eavesdropping on his parents late at night during meetings--something about a nonbender movement?

Either way, Rin may have been young, but that didn’t mean he was stupid. It had been 12 years since the last Avatar died, and no sign of the next one had arisen. People were getting anxious, and the Spirits seemed to be getting more restless and actually causing a little bit of chaos in the physical world.

The Firebender shook his head, pushing such thoughts aside for a more appropriate time. He had to find Haru and help him save Makoto.

Only once Makoto was safe and sound, would Rin begin thinking of all the possible reasons.

Rin decided to take a shortcut, knowing that the water channel was just past the row of buildings to his left. Rin jumped up, focusing a steady stream of fire at the sole of his feet to give him an extra boost as he pushed off the walls till he reached the roof of a building. A quick glance down confirmed his theory, seeing Haru riding on the water as fast as a motor-boat after what looked like a weird shadowy blob that he could only see because of its slightly darker coloration against the water.

The Firebender took off, leaping over the gaps between buildings with ease, adding in bursts of flame to catch up with his friend and their quarry. Rin grit his teeth angrily; there was no way he could keep up with the two at his current pace, and while he was confident in his skills to fly with fire alone, it was impractical when it required all four of his limbs to do so.

Rin couldn’t help the excited grin that spread across his face as he immediately found a solution.

“Haru!”

The Waterbender’s head snapped up in surprise, blue eyes widening at the sudden sight of his friend heading straight for him from above. Haru jerked his feet sharply, causing the water underneath him to freeze into a solid slab of ice wide enough for two people while encasing his legs all the way up to his knees for extra support. Rin landed gracefully, though immediately latched onto Haru’s waist when his feet almost slid out from under him due to the speed at which the Waterbender was traveling.

Haru only glanced back at him for a second to make sure the Firebender was steady before facing forward again, “We need to go faster.”

Rin looked over Haru’s shoulder, the cold wind stinging his face and seeping into his skin despite his extra body heat. At this distance, Rin was able to get a clearer view of what they were chasing and his eyes narrowed in confusion.

“Wha--”

“I don’t know,” Haru answered immediately, “but it’s got Makoto.”

Rin displayed a sharp toothed grin, “Let’s kick its ass.”

The Waterbender gave a firm nod in agreement and widened his stance a little, the ice shifting easily to accommodate as the two picked up speed. Rin felt his stomach jolt funnily, but quickly turned around and braced himself against Haru as he knelt down, aiming a fist behind them while wrapping his free hand around one of the Waterbender’s legs.

They were still not close enough, though Haru was making an effort of shooting up spikes and walls of ice at the elusive...thing.

Rin wasn’t sure what to call it.

It didn’t have a solid form, much like the water it seemed to be taking the shape of, but it was unnaturally dark, with even darker shadows swirling inside it that gave of an odd ‘glow’ of sorts. Every once in a while, the water would clear up enough for him to catch a glimpse of Makoto floating inside, who appeared to have fallen unconscious. Rin didn’t even think of the possibility that one of his best friends was dead.

Rin refused to believe that Makoto was dead.

So, with more power than he had ever put into anything, he sends a blast of fire behind them that causes Haru to glance back down at him in shock as the sudden increase in speed nearly knocks them over. They’re closer now.

The thing in the water seems to notice this as well and takes a sharp turn to the right as the channel splits in different directions. With a combined effort, Haru and Rin manage to keep from smashing into the wall or capsizing as they swiftly follow. Rin looks up at Haru in question when he feels the Waterbender tense.

**  
**“Its headed for the Oasis…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know, i actually have a question for everyone.
> 
> who should the Avatar be?
> 
> i had originally intended for Haru to be the Avatar (sorta obvious i know), but then someone mentioned Makoto being the Avatar (and, yeah, i guess i kinda hinted at that in the summary) and then of course RIN could be the Avatar too (though i don't really like that idea for some odd reason....can't see how i would work with that in this particular AU) and now i'm just like "hmmm, who should i pick?"
> 
> so at this point, i'm hovering between Haru or Makoto. and until i figure THAT out, i don't think i'll be posting anything, cause that's a BIIIIG issue. and does anyone know how to make a poll for this? i remember seeing an option for that somewhere before.....
> 
> anyway, THANKS FOR READING! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! XD


	4. Stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Rin fail to catch the spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty, another chapter (albeit a short, uneventful one...sorry)!
> 
> I just want to thank everyone who commented on the previous chapters, as well as all the kudos and single bookmark! :D
> 
> buuuut, more importantly, i think i finally figured out (sorta) where i'm going with this stupid thing, so, yay! also, to those who helped me in deciding who the Avatar is going to be, thanks a bunch! hopefully what i decided will make people happy (or maybe not, who knows) but i've decided to add in a bit of a twist, so, this is where my rights as a fanfic writer come into play. :3
> 
> speaking of, i don't own anything related to the world of ATLA/LoK or Free! but i think that's rather obvious, cause otherwise, i wouldn't be poor and failing at life at the moment. 
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading!

* * *

 

“The _Oasis_?!”

Haru twitched irritably as his friend’s exclamation hurt his ears, heard clearly above the sound of rushing water and fire and ice crackling into sharp spikes as he willed them, while effectively bringing him out of his memories.

The Waterbender didn’t answer, figuring that Rin’s shout was more of a rhetorical question than anything, as he focused on trying to pin down something that was as elusive as trying to catch a squid with a net. A _broken_ net.

He knew that shooting up spires of ice wasn’t doing anything but wearing him down little by little, but Haru was learning.

Before Rin had joined him, Haru had once again tried to bend what he now believed to be a water spirit of some sort. It explained the unnatural darkness and glowing, not too mention his inability to affect it while he could bend the very water around the thing easily. So, he had resorted to _force_. Water whips had proven useless, though he had managed to surprise the thing, if the strange _shiver_  he had seen was any indication when he had harshly slashed it.

Haru completely ignored the disquieting feeling in his stomach at attacking a _water_ spirit, the feelings for his friend overriding any guilt he felt.

Unfortunately, since then, any solely-water attacks were ineffective, the spirit merely absorbing the water and wresting away Haru’s control. At one point however, Haru had managed to see a clear view of Makoto after the spirit had retaliated with a gush water at him. The boy was most definitely unconscious, but _alive_ , as Haru’s sharp eyes managed to spot a small, weak puff of breath escape into the cold air, before Makoto was once again swallowed.

Haru didn’t know how much longer Makoto could last, and it had already been way too long since his best friend had been grabbed. The Waterbender only vaguely remembered some of his lessons from the Healers, that certain aspect of Waterbending holding no real interest to him, let alone the technical studies. Though that didn’t mean he wasn’t a natural at healing, much to his parents joy.

Haru remembered being incredibly irritable and sullen for days afterwards, the constant praise and _expectations_ heaped upon him not a little bit of a strain. Makoto had been a soothing balm on his nerves and mood throughout as always. He was only glad that he was so skilled in healing when Makoto had slipped and hurt himself, bringing on a different sort of appreciation for his once useless and annoying skill.

After water-whips and the like, Haru had resorted to ice. The colder, harsher version of his element proved quite...effective.

To a certain extent at least.

His first attempt had been to slam a wall in front of the escaping spirit. It had worked, for all of 2 seconds. The spirit had only slowed down enough to melt the ice and slip through a hole big enough to pull Makoto through with it. Haru had tried the same thing again several more times, changing the thickness, shape and so on, his mind calculating all the while. While ice walls and cages slowed the spirit down enough for Haru to shorten the distance between them, the spirit would immediately widen the gap.

Haru then tried a combination of walls and actively trying to spear the blasted thing, though he was noticeably wary about accidentally hurting his friend in the process. The spirit seemed to notice his hesitation, but it was also made a visible effort in dodging all of Haru’s attempts regardless.

Haru had the fleeting thought that the spirit didn’t _want_ to hurt Makoto--though he remained skeptical on that as Haru didn’t think _drowning_ was _better at all_ \--and that it was _leading_ him somewhere.

But, before he could think more on that, Rin had launched himself off a freaking _three story building_ and Haru found himself suitably distracted in catching the crazy Firebender. Then again, _he_ had free-dived off a balcony a few stories taller, so he couldn’t really say anything.

And now the spirit was heading for the Spirit Oasis.

Haru didn’t understand.

While being a strong focal point of spiritual energy and the current home of the Moon and Ocean Spirits, there was _nothing there_. Spirits didn’t make any sense to Haru, the more physical side of bending being his forte, though he still held a healthy respect for the aloof entities.

Rin didn’t seem to understand the situation any better, which soothed Haru somewhat. Unlike Haru, Rin took his education very seriously, which the Waterbender found very worthy of praise, despite his personal lack of interest in that regard. While all three of them were actually quite smart, Rin seemed to greatly enjoy reading about everything and anything that he could. It was often the young Firebender who explained something to the other two about the world or how something was supposed to work.

Rin had even given the two of them a crash course in Spirits one time when a particularly harsh series of events had ended with a few sailors drowning just off the coast of Republic City. Makoto had had nightmares for weeks. Haru and Rin had always calmed the younger boy down, but Makoto had always been wary of the ocean, and any other large body of open water for that matter. Both benders had been confused when Makoto had explained that it felt like something was trying to drag him under, even when he was on dry land. Despite their confusion the two benders had taken their friend’s fear seriously and made sure to keep an eye on him whenever water was involved.

Haru felt a dark sense of humor twist inside his chest. It seemed Makoto had been right all along after all.

****  
  


* * *

 

“Why are you stopping?!” Rin shouted as he grabbed onto Haru’s shoulders and shook them, “It’s getting away!”

Haru watched with narrowed eyes, ignoring the Firebender completely, as the dark water seemingly vanished, taking Makoto with it and leaving a spirit free water channel.

_Makoto was gone._

Rin cursed, and Haru absently wondered where the Fire Nation Prince had learned to swear like that. Haru doubted that Rin’s mother would allow such language around her children. Either way, Haru immediately changed directions.

Rin smacked him over the head, “Hey! Where are we going now?”

Glaring moodily over his shoulder as he slowed to a halt at the closest walkway, Haru replied tersely, “We can’t follow it to the Oasis via the water channels. We have to go by foot.”

The Waterbender barely waited for his friend to hop off the ice platform before he dismissed it back into water and took off at a run. Something inside Haru was telling him that they were running out of time--that _Makoto_ was running out of time.

**  
**_Makoto...please be alright._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, next chap should be.....uh, coming soon? ^^U i wasn't really happy with how i 'ended' this chapter, but i wasn't entirely sure how to go about with a transition, and my writing reflects that (it's very poorly written personally....i'll probably come back later and clean it up more when i feel that i can do better). i'll try to make the next chap a little longer and hopefully better written, but, well, don't get your hopes up for that...either way, THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!


	5. Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not quite as they seem and the Avatar is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and whaddaya know, it's a chapter. >:3

* * *

 

_Oh, Raava._

__

...Who?

He shivered, body instinctively curling in on itself. He was floating, or at least, it felt like he was. The gentle sound of water rippling filled his ears and encased him in a odd bubble of white noise. Something warm brushed against his cheek and he turned towards it, seeking out a little more of that warmth before it moved away. He felt cold and feverish, his awareness hazy. The warmth returned, brushing his hair away from his forehead and moving along his face in a gentle caress.

_Poor child. So young. And so very kind. I can only imagine what the burden will do to such a pure soul._

__

_**It can’t be helped. Now, we must hurry.** _

_Must we?_

_**Yes. The world** _ **needs** _**an Avatar. We waited too long as it is.** _

_But is it necessary to take this one?_

__

**_Raava made it so. The decision can not be changed._ **

__

_But he is so young. I fear his body will not be able to handle the strain….can we not wait a few more years, till he is ready?_

__

**_Any longer will lead to catastrophe. As it is, it may already be too late, for by the time he is Master of all four elements, the world may have already come to an end. Besides, he is more spirit than human. Raava chose well, he will make a fine host._ **

__

_As true as that is, the elements have always been of the_ human _world. We spirits have never been able to wield them._

__

**_Then it is a good thing that he_ is _human._**

__

_Your logic is twisted._

__

**_Shush. Let us begin._ **

__

_As you will._

He felt a pair of lips brush over his forehead before what little awareness he had managed to hold onto vanished under a wave of white, sending him into a black abyss.

* * *

 

Around the world, temples dedicated to the Avatar lit up with a holy brilliance, sending acolytes running and messenger hawks flying.

The Avatar was _back_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bwahahahahahaha! Sorry, I can't help myself, i just like 'cliff hangers' and 'misdirection' too much. >:)
> 
> i'm working on the next chap at the moment, so look forward to that. should be posted sometime tomorrow most likely. or if i get too excited i might post it today. who knows. ;)
> 
> by the way, you have no idea how hard it was to not write "Boo Ya!" or "Yeah Baby!" at the end of the chapter. lol.
> 
> thanks for reading!


	6. Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Pro-bending semi-finals.
> 
> White Falls Wolfbats Vs. Team Free.
> 
> Who will win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalright, yeah, i couldn't wait to post this till tomorrow, but due to that, i don't have any chaps in the works at the moment for this, so don't expect another update for a good couple days at least.
> 
> also, just so people don't get confused or anything--time skip. live it with it.
> 
> enjoy!

* * *

 

The Pro-Bending Stadium was like a golden sun in the midst of the dark night, the echoing cheers from the people inside sending up a wave of noise across the open waters around it. It was the semi-finals, and the Stadium was filled to the brim, everyone waiting with bated breath for the next match.

The match was one of the most discussed lineups to date; between the White Falls Wolfbats, a tournament favorite, and a rising darkhorse known simply as Team Free.

No one expected anything from the unknown group of young, seemingly inexperienced benders, despite the fact that their very presence in the tournament spoke of some skill. However, Team Free drew many a fan’s interest as during their first match, they won in the first round with a complete Knockout. The crowd had been deathly silent for many seconds before erupting into wild applause.

And now, all eyes were on the playing field, many wondering if Team Free’s previous win was a fluke, and if the new team would be able to stand up to the Wolfbats’ onslaught.

* * *

 

“Haru.”

A familiar, warm presence brushing against his awareness caused Haruka to glance up through his bangs while he finished adjusting his shin guards. His vision was filled by white and blue. The teen had to lean back a little to see what turned out to be his helmet clearly. He took it with a grunt, setting the piece of blue and white gear next to him on the bench that he was sitting on. The bender didn’t want to wear the stupid thing, but seeing as it was part of the rules, he’d at least wait till the very last second till he had to.

He heard a quiet yet fond sigh of exasperation above him and couldn’t stop his lips from quirking up slightly when the warm presence eventually moved away. Haruka could hear his teammates’ loud bickering mix with the white noise that was the crowds’ murmuring; the new familiarity of childish whining met by indignant exclamations oddly relaxing and  irritating at the same time. Then the soothing voice of his best friend drifted into the air, calming everything around him and leaving Haru completely at ease.

The buzzer marking that the match was about to begin burst through the speakers.

Haruka sighed and grabbed his helmet as he rose, bracing himself for another round of pointless fighting. He didn’t see the appeal of seeing benders trying to throw other benders off a platform, but he could appreciate the skill it took. Pro-bending was so very different from his usual style that it was almost like learning bending all over again.

Though, just like with anything related to bending, Haru had picked it up quickly. He had to, for Makoto’s sake. The raven-haired teen had grown a lot over the past few years, not only in mind and body, but bending as well. He was taller, stronger--though not quite up to par with Makoto, despite Haru’s many attempts to change that--and more aware of the world around him.

Haruka would never have guessed that his life would turn out like this: living in Republic City with Makoto, swimming, bending, and all without the worries of living as the Chief’s son. His decision to follow Makoto back to Republic City all those years ago had changed his life for the better, even if his relationship with his parents had become strained, Haru didn’t regret anything.

And now…here he was, competing in a Pro-Bending tournament, a sport that he found no real pleasure in, but enjoyed the things that came with it: friends.

A warm hand on his shoulder brought him back to the present and he looked up.

Makoto smiled down at him, green eyes filled with wordless encouragement and confidence. The brunette tilted his head in silent question, to which Haruka nodded. The bender felt his friend’s hand slide up from his shoulder to his forehead, long fingers brushing at the long fringe in an affectionate gesture. Haru was vividly aware of when fingertips touched skin with a light spark. Makoto naturally drew his hand away with another soft smile before patting Haruka on the shoulder as he moved away.

“Good luck!”

The faint tingling left by Makoto’s fingers on his forehead fizzled through Haru’s body, and the blue-eyed teen let out a deep breath as he felt the sensation of his natural energies _shift_. Haru nodded with a hum of thanks before slipping his helmet on and joining Nagisa and Rei on the walkway.

It was time to get this over with.

* * *

 

“This is it folks! The match of a lifetime! Coming out now we have our first contenders, a real darkhorse, Team Free!”

The crowd roared as the spokesman continued, “Consisting of team members, Nagisa Hazuki, Rei Ryugazaki and their captain, Haruka Nanase, we’re looking at the youngest team of benders to ever win a match within the first round with a Knockout! I don’t know about you folks, but I’m excited to see what these young men are capable of! And, oh, looks like the White Falls--”

Haruka blocked the speaker out, adjusting his wrist guards and fidgeting with his helmet strap as it dug into the bottom of his chin. Nagisa was bouncing on the balls of his feet with a wide smile on his face and Rei merely pushed his specially made goggles further up his nose. The three of them stood in a loose formation at the center of the ring, watching as their opponents made a flashy entrance filled with smoke and noise while the spokesman did his little spiel.

Nagisa oohed in awe, “Wow, that’s so cool!”

Rei sniffed, “It’s not beautiful at all…”

Haruka took the chance to glance over his shoulder back towards the waiting area. Makoto was leaning against the railing, arms crossed casually over each other. When the green-eyed teen noticed Haru’s gaze he gave a little wave. Haru stared a moment longer before facing forward just as the opposing team finally approached the center.

“--so lets get this match started!”

 

The referee raised his hand.

 

“Benders on your marks!”

The benders got into ready stances, eyes narrowed in concentration.

Silence.

_Beep!_

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and, boo ya! *dances*
> 
> so, yeah, like i mentioned earlier, i won't be updating this for a while, cause i need to write more! not too mention, despite what i said in previous chapters, i'm STILL trying to figure out what the 'endgame' of this story is, not too mention i need to find a villain.....which is harder than it sounds, cause, well, not many villains to choose from in Free! XP and i don't like OCs, so, yeah, going to have to be creative here.....
> 
> anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter, more to come (not) soon! Thanks for reading!


	7. Knots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru watches as Makoto worries over his friends and we get a little look at the consequences of what happened that night 5 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, new chap! i was kinda iffy on this one, cause it went in a slightly different direction than i had originally planned (like always), but it turned out alright in the end i think.
> 
> i know some people were wondering about what happened in the beginning of this story, and i just want to say that i will explain it further, most likely in the next chapter. i'm personally still trying to sort out all the little kinks on the 'how' and 'why' right now, so it might take a while. i'm sorry if my dilly-dallying has annoyed anyone, but, well, i'm slow at this. ^^U
> 
> by the way, ep 10 was epic. :D

* * *

 

“We did it! We did it! We _did_ it!”

Rei grunted as he was pulled into a bear hug by the deceptively strong Earthbender who proceeded to spin him around with gleeful laughter.

“Nagisa! Put me down!” the Firebender exclaimed, flailing his legs and hands uselessly.

The blond released his taller teammate with excited abandon, moving to hug his other teammate who had remained stoically silent throughout the entire match and after. Haru looked to the side as he was hugged, lifting a hand to pat the younger teen on the head dispassionately.

Makoto, who had wisely moved out of Nagisa’s hugging-warpath, chuckled lightly, “It was an amazing match. The Wolfbats didn’t know what hit them.”

Makoto raised a hand to cover his smile when Haruka turned to glare at him for seemingly abandoning the bender to the energetic blond’s death grip. Nagisa continued his excited rant to his unwilling victim interspersed with gleeful laughs.

Rei sniffed in distaste, “I’d heard that the previous Wolfbats team had been known for their underhanded tactics. I was glad to see that such habits weren’t a team tradition.”

Makoto nodded in agreement, “They were actually really good. I was afraid they had you guys for a second or two.”

“I can’t believe we did it!” Nagisa exclaimed again as he released the blue-eyed bender, “We have to celebrate!”

Rei smirked as he pushed up his everyday-wear glasses, the bright red frames standing out in contrast to his dark blue hair and amethyst eyes, “Of course we’re going to celebrate! We _are_ participating in the finals after all!”

“We’re going to the FINALS!” Nagisa screamed out into the stadium from the waiting area, arms and legs thrown out.

“Nagisa! Stop that!” Rei scrambled to pull the Earthbender back away from the railing that the blond was leaning precariously over, still screaming his joy to the high ceiling.

Haruka shook his head and shared a look with Makoto who was smiling sheepishly.

“Congratulations on your win guys.”

The two teens turned around, Makoto speaking for the both of them with a pleased tone, “Rin!”

The redheaded bender smirked, one hand resting on his hip while the other arm was braced against his helmet propped on his waist, “Yo, it was a good match.”

“Thanks,” Haru replied.

“You guys are up next aren’t you?” Makoto asked.

“Ah.”

“Rinrin!” Nagisa exclaimed when he noticed the redhead and proceeded to tackle the other bender in a hug, “We missed you! Why don’t you ever hang out with us?”

It was only through so many years of physical training that Rin managed to not fall over at the sudden attack, keeping both benders upright, “Who’d want to hang out with you dorks?”

“Eeeh?! Rei’s the only dork!”

“Hey!” the blue haired Firebender protested.

Makoto chuckled just as the door behind Rin opened up to show the rest of the Samezuka Sandsharks, Rin’s Pro-bending team.

Rin turned to look over his shoulder, “You guys are so slow. What took you?”

“I’m so sorry Captain! I couldn’t find my uniform and Sousuke was kind enough to help me look for it!” a teen with light gray hair in the shape of a bowlcut bowed anxiously.

Rin flicked his tongue behind his teeth before sending the younger teen a teasing look, “If you keep losing that uniform Ai, I might start thinking you don’t _want_ to be on the team.”

The Waterbender straightened up with a sputter, “D-don’t even joke about that Captain! Of course I want to be on the team!”

Rin laughed as he ruffled the teen’s hair, “I know, I’m just kidding.”

Nagisa sidled up between the two benders, “So Rinrin’s even mean to Ai, huh?”

“I’m not _mean_!”

“Rinrin?” Ai mouthed to himself in confusion.

Makoto smiled at the group of benders as they continued chatting before turning to greet the last member of the Sandsharks, “It’s good to see you again Yamazaki.”

The tall, dark haired teen nodded with a small smile, “You as well Tachibana,” his teal eyes flicked over towards Haruka briefly in acknowledgement, “Nanase.”

“Yamazaki.” was the simple response.

“Is your shoulder doing better?” Makoto asked quietly, his gaze lingering on the area in question.

The Firebender placed a hand over his right shoulder, “Yeah, thanks for asking. The healers say as long as I don’t overwork it I should be fine. Ai took a look at it earlier too.”

Makoto let out a sigh of relief, though his eyes were still filled with a worried concern, “I’m glad to hear that.”

The teens all looked towards the arena as the buzzer sounded.

“Alright, let’s do this,” Rin said as he slipped his black helmet on, hands tugging on the green belt around his waist.

“Ah wait, hold on a second,” Makoto gasped as he latched onto the redhead’s arm as the other passed him.

A quick look at his teammates sent the other two Sandsharks towards the platform as Rin turned back towards the brunette. Haruka quietly positioned himself so he was partially blocking the two from any curious eyes, while Nagisa and Rei moved to talk with their rivals as they waited for their Captain.

Makoto smiled sheepishly, his green eyes wandering about while he twisted his hands nervously. Rin let out an exasperated sigh when the younger teen continued to remain silent.

“I’m fine.”

Makoto looked up from beneath his lashes, “...Really?”

“Yes, really. But if you want to check for yourself make it quick, I’ve got a match to win.”

Rin waved his hand in a careless but confident gesture for the other to do as he wished.

Makoto laughed, “Of course.”

Haruka watched from the corner of his eyes as Makoto, much like the brunette had done earlier, raised a hand and brushed his fingers over Rin’s forehead, though the contact lasted a few seconds longer.

It was subtle. Anyone who didn’t know or wasn’t paying attention would notice the way Makoto’s green eyes had flashed with a bright blue-white glow for a split second. Rin’s eyes fell shut with a silent sigh of relief as Makoto’s hand fell back to his side.

The brunette hummed with a worried frown, “Your energies were slightly out of sync Rin…”

Rin glanced to the side with a huff, “I’m _fine_ , if you want someone to fuss over, worry about Mister-I-Only-Bend-Water over there.”

The frown deepened, and Makoto opened his mouth as if to retort, but seemed to think better of it and said instead, “Alright...I adjusted your energies so you won’t have to worry about bending the wrong element if you get carried away.”

The Fire Nation Prince nodded with a small but heartfelt look of thanks. Then the redhead spun around on his heel, waving over his shoulder as he made his way to his waiting teammates who were looking at him with curious looks, “See you after the match.”

Makoto still looked worried but called cheerfully after his friend, “Good luck!”

“Kick some bender butt!” Nagisa added with a fist pump.

Rei let out a woeful sigh as he covered his eyes, “Nagisa…”

Haru rolled his eyes and took a seat on one of the benches, not wanting to stand while they waited for the Sandsharks to finish. The other team, Future Industries Fire Ferrets, were an admittedly skilled team, but after the original members left, the team had been in a steady decline. Haruka had no doubts on which team they would be facing in the finals.

The crowd roared as the spokesman announced the last match of the semi-finals. Haruka watched as Nagisa and Rei cheered from their positions by the railing, each commenting on the match as the two teams went at each other. The bender felt Makoto settle down next to him, and waited patiently for the other to speak. It was obvious to Haru, who had known the other teen for over a decade, that the incident with Rin was still bothering his best friend.

“Oooh, and the Fire Ferrets already lose the first round! Looks like they just couldn’t handle the heat from Sousuke’s stunning blue fire! What a stunning one-two combo! I’m telling ya folks, the Samezuka Sandsharks are really going all out this match!”

Haruka watched from the corner of his eye as Makoto smiled at the spokesman’s words.

“I’m glad to hear Yamazaki’s shoulder is doing better.”

Haru sighed.

If that’s how Makoto wanted to play it…

“Mm.”

“I was really worried when I saw how hard he’d been hit,” Makoto continued with a disapproving look, “Really, I can understand wanting to win, but there was no call for what that Earthbender did. You guys are padded, but still, those discs aren’t exactly _soft_.”

“They still won the match,” Haru put in.

“Yeah, but still…”

“Rin will look after him.”

Haru glanced over when Makoto remained quiet for too long. The brunette’s gaze was  pensive and far away, his hands clasped tightly together. The blue-eyed teen sighed and shifted so his thigh and shoulder brushed against the other. Makoto looked at him.

Haruka had to stop from reaching out to pull the other into a hug at the look of guilt and sorrow openly displayed on his friend’s face. Instead, he simply took the younger teen’s hands into his and gave them a comforting squeeze. Any words that he wanted to say couldn’t be freely spoken in their current location, so Haru let it all show through his eyes, knowing that Makoto would understand.

Makoto’s lips pressed together in a stubborn line after a long moment, but Haru felt the other relax next to him with a deep resigned sigh. He gave Makoto’s hands another squeeze before moving to untangle them. However Makoto tightened his grip. So, as a compromise, Haru let Makoto keep one of his hands instead of both, the warmth a soothing presence as he felt the energies inside him settle down comfortably.

The blue eyed bender could feel Makoto’s subtle touch moving his energies about; smoothing out crooked flows and untangling little knots here and there that Haru hadn’t even been aware of until they were gone. Haru smiled to himself. Even when upset, Makoto always looked out for him. How could the green-eyed teen expect any less from Haru?

“Aaand, that’s a wrap folks! The Fire Ferrets put up a good fight, but the Samezuka Sandsharks finally beat them down with a Knockout! And you know what that means! The Samezuka Sandsharks advance to the finals, where they’ll play against Team Free! I don’t know about you, but I’m certainly looking forward to seeing these two teams who won by Knockout go at each other! Make sure you don’t miss it!”

The stadium practically shook from the amount of cheering and stomping the audience produced as the two teams in the arena walked off. Haruka stood up and turned to look down at Makoto, who had remained seated despite their hands still joined. Sapphire blue intently searched emerald green for any hidden doubts, but he was interrupted by Nagisa latching onto his back. By the time Rei was able to pry the Earthbender off, Makoto was back to smiling and laughing at the two benders antics when the Sandsharks joined them.

Praises were exchanged along with light-hearted teasing mixed with half-serious threats regarding the next match. After a bit more squabbling that ended with Rin being held back by Nitori from strangling a laughing Nagisa with the others all watching with various degrees of exasperation and amusement, the two groups decided on sharing a meal together.

After all, they were all friends in a way.

Haruka kept an eye on Makoto throughout, trading a serious look with Rin as the two teams made their way out of the stadium to celebrate their victories.

 **  
**The situation wasn’t fixed--far from it--and there was definitely going to be a long talk later once he was able to get Makoto and Rin alone, but Haru was confident that they could handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now we're FINALLY getting somewhere with the story!
> 
> sorta. ish.........yeah. -_-U
> 
> anyway, thank you to those who read this! comments are appreciated, and any advice or ideas are wholeheartedly welcome, cause i need all the help i can get!
> 
> if we're lucky i'll have another chapter ready in a couple days or more. hopefully we'll get to the heart of the issue then, and find out what happened that night.


	8. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the night the sky lit up, marking the Avatar's return, Haruka, Makoto and Rin are left with life-altering consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry everyone for the late update, but after ep. 11, i needed a good few days for my heart to recover. even now i still tear up. :'( but either way, here is the chapter i THINK everyone has been waiting for. we finally get to see what's going on, and who's the Avatar and all the little things like why Rin's an EARTHBENDER(if you didn't catch that in the last chapter) and so on. although on that last part, that will be explained more thoroughly in the next chap or so, sorry....*hides*
> 
> anyway, this chapter is also a little long, which makes sense, cause i spent so long working on it and it just kept going and i'm pretty sure i rewrote it at least several times as well, but yeah. hope you enjoy!
> 
> oh also, clarification: there will be a lot of font specific things that mark certain speakers, just fyi. i think i made it obvious, but sorry if people get confused!
> 
> oh, i also apologize for the excessive amount of descriptions. i couldn't help myself, and even then, i simplified it.

* * *

 

_The two boys froze at the foot of stairs leading up to the Oasis as a bright light suddenly lit up the entire Northern sky, the white-blue glow piercing the clouds and scattering them in a swirl of unknown force. In the distance Haru could hear animals wailing and people starting to stir in their homes._

__

_“What was_ that _?!” Rin gasped as the light started fading, the only sign of the lights presence being a hole in the clouds and the afterimage behind their eyelids._

__

_Haru didn’t answer, just increased his pace as he practically flew up the steps, the Fire Nation Prince seconds behind. The Waterbender didn’t wait to catch his breath as he breached the Oasis, hands moving together to pull water from his surroundings but refraining from drawing from the actual Oasis itself, ready to strike out. Rin appeared next to him with fire in his hands, his eyes practically glowing with intent._

__

_However, the two benders were met with no resistance. In fact, the Oasis was just as quiet and peaceful as it always was. There was no visible signs of the water spirit. For a moment, Haru’s confidence wavered and fear rose up, but then the Moon shone brightly down on the center of the pond. His gaze caught sight of something green and white in the center of the water._

__

_Ignoring all sense of decorum, Haruka released the water in his hold and bodily leapt into the pond, “Makoto!”_

__

_The boy was floating on his back, his face just barely above the water’s surface and apparently unconscious. Haru only subconsciously noticed how his sudden appearance in the water disturbed the two fish swimming around his friend, who had somehow lost his long green coat in the span of time Haru had lost sight of him. The two fish made agitated motions as the Waterbender interrupted their circular dance._

__

_Rin had the sense to stay out of the water and instead ran across the bridge to kneel on the grass by the edge as the Waterbender reached their friend. Rin could only stare at the young nonbender in disbelief._

__

_“What the hell…?”_

__

_Haruka pulled Makoto’s limp form into his arms, eyes wide as his mind fully processed Makoto’s new appearance. He was glowing, and it wasn’t all due to the moonlight. His once light brown hair had turned a stunning silver-white and normally sun-kissed skin had lightened to a pale cream, his entire form glowing a light, ice blue color._

__

_He had also gained strange tribal-like markings; thick pointed lines that followed the bottom curve of his eyes and then cut down his cheeks, and on his forehead was a dark blue diamond with a small hole in the center surrounded by two arching crescents. Haru lifted up one of the boy’s hands, more markings visible on the backs in the shape of incomplete circles and traveled up past his elbows and disappeared underneath his shirt sleeves. Haru could even see the edges of markings peaking out from his friend’s collar._

__

_Makoto’s new appearance was staggering and unearthly, and if Haru hadn’t known the boy’s face as well as he did, he probably wouldn’t have even recognized the other. Haru was almost afraid that he was holding Makoto’s spirit, if not for the physical weight he felt._

__

_“Makoto!” Haru called desperately, one hand reaching up to feel if the other was still breathing._

__

_The Waterbender waited for a long heart stopping second before he felt the cold sensation of air against water drenched skin. It was so_ weak _. With what knowledge he had, Haru felt for any water in his friend’s lungs and found them free of any liquid. A quick search with his hands and eyes revealed no visible wounds, but even so Haru drew some of the water around him for healing purposes. He ran a glowing, water-encased hand over Makoto’s head, and steadily made his way down to the other’s barely rising chest. When that didn’t have any noticeable affect on Makoto, Haru immediately started wading away from the center of the pond, intent on getting his friend out of the warm water and onto dry land. If_ Haru _couldn’t fix Makoto, he’d_ find _someone who_ could _._

__

_“Haru!”_

__

_Haruka stiffened in mid step, Rin’s shout drawing his attention to the two forms blocking his way. The Moon and Ocean Spirits. Haru scowled at them as he tightened his grip around Makoto._

__

_“Move.”_

__

_The Spirits stared at him, and Haruka almost felt silly for being wary of a pair of koi fish. However, they were the Moon and Ocean Spirits, albeit in mortal form and Haru wasn’t going to let them stop him from saving Makoto._

__

_Rin hissed his name in alarm when the Waterbender raised a hand up, ice growing over his fingers to make a lethal looking sword which Haru then pointed at the Spirits, “_ Move _.”_

__

_The Spirits continued to stare at him, and just when Haruka moved to lift his sword, the koi fishes’ eyes glowed, and in their place stood two humanoids. Haruka could just barely make out Rin’s stunned figure through the two Spirits’ bodies, which were standing on the water’s surface, unlike Haru who was waist deep. The Waterbender had to tilt his head nearly all the way back just to look the pair in the eye._

__

_The Moon Spirit took on the form of a very beautiful woman, with glowing hair and skin that was as pale as the orb in the sky. Haru immediately noticed the similarities between the Spirit and Makoto’s new appearance. Long formal flowing robes floated about her as if she was in water, sheer scarves giving the impression of wings. If Haruka ignored the fact that she was see-through, glowing, and her eyes were two black holes, he would think she was completely human. Besides her eyes, the only other spot of ‘color’ on her was the black circle on her forehead._

__

_The Ocean Spirit’s form was distinctly less human looking than the Moon Spirit’s. He only wore a water-like wrap around his hips, leaving most of himself bare and making his inhumane characteristics more visible. His skin was a shifting dark blue, almost black, color and had faint patches of scales along his cheeks, chest and shoulders. Along his forearms and calves were sets of iridescent fins to match the ones on his head where his ears should have been. Haru noticed thick lines along the ribs and on the side of the neck; most likely gills, seeing as they expanded at natural intervals. Parts of the Spirit’s body and long black hair wavered into droplets and streams of water, only for the water to rise up or down and fall back into his body with a faint ripple. His eyes were a bright glowing white, much like the circle on his forehead._

__

_Haruka stared at the two Spirits blankly. When the Moon Spirit lifted a delicate hand up he found himself taking an instinctive step back, turning his body so he was mostly blocking Makoto from view. The Spirit smiled, and it was a disturbing mix of angelic empathy and demonic ire that caused the hair on Haru’s arms to rise. The Moon Spirit beckoned to him, that cold smile still on her beautiful lips._

__

Worry not Child of mine, I mean you no harm.

__

_The Moon Spirit’s voice echoed as if reaching Haruka’s ears in a vast cavern from a great distance, and the sound was reminiscent of bells and wind chimes. However, instead of removing any doubts from Haru’s mind, the Spirit’s assurance only made him more wary._

__

_“Does that include Makoto too?” he asked suspiciously, ignoring how Rin was making a strangled sound of disbelief somewhere behind the Spirits._

__

**It would be inconducive to our cause if we had plans on harming Raava’s new host, Child of mine.**

__

_Haru’s gaze turned towards the Ocean Spirit, the Spirit’s voice just as deep, dark and big as its namesake., “Why are you calling me that?”_

__

Are you not a Waterbender? _the Moon asked, her tone teasing yet demanding._

__

**As one who answers the water’s call, you will always be one of our many Children.** _The Ocean Spirit continued, black brows furrowing as if in thought,_ **It was not so long ago that you derived great joy from our meeting. Why such distrust, Child of mine?**

__

_Haruka frowned, the new form of address irritating with its strange intimacy, “You hurt Makoto. Why?”_

__

We would no sooner harm Raava herself than to harm her chosen host, Child of mine, _the Moon replied breezily, though her serene features twisted into much harsher visage, causing Haruka to twitch and pull Makoto closer to himself--any closer and Makoto would be a part of him._

__

_The Moon seemed to sense the Waterbender’s unease and her face smoothed back to its beautiful serenity,_ We would never purposefully harm one so close to our own, Child of mine. As Raava now, our intentions are only with his best intentions in mind. As for why--

__

**\--We only mean to help him, Child of mine,** _the Ocean interrupted softly._

__

_Haru looked between the two Spirits, his heart torn between trusting or not._

__

_“How do we know we can trust you?”_

__

_The Waterbender jumped in surprise, glancing to the side where Rin came around the Spirits and proceeded to step into the water and make his way towards his two friends. The Fire Nation Prince looked just as wary and confused as Haru felt, and the raven haired boy couldn’t help but slightly relax as the Firebender subtly placed himself in front of him and Makoto. The two Spirits looked perturbed at the redhead’s sudden interruption._

__

**This is no concern of yours, Child of Agni. Why do you interfere?**

__

_Rin’s face twisted incredulously, “Do you seriously expect me to just stand by after you did something to one of my best friends after kidnapping him? You two may be mortal now, but you sure aren’t quite in touch with the human side of things.”_

__

_Haruka stared at the back of his friend’s head like he had suddenly sprouted horns and several spare limbs. Haru could hardly believe that_ Rin _, the one who was_ always _spouting about respect for the Spirits and other such traditions, was_ back talking _to the_ Moon and Ocean _. The Waterbender could only feel a mixed sense of awe, respect and maybe a little bit of fear for his well-meaning friend. Haruka was suddenly hyper aware that the three of them were standing in the middle of the Spirits’ domain._

__

_The Moon and Ocean stared blankly, and Haru felt that such a reaction was the equivalent of gaping for a spirit. Rin however didn’t seem to notice how his words had affected the Spirits and continued speaking freely._

__

_“I don’t know who Raava is, and I don’t really understand what’s going on either, but if he or she plans on_ hurting _Makoto, I think you guys got another thing coming, cause--” Rin shifted into a Firebending stance, trails of nearly white hot fire streaming from his fingers with a strange fluidity that Haru had never seen the other produce, “you’re gonna have to go through_ us _, first.”_

 

_The two Spirits were silent a moment longer before the Ocean let out a low rumble of laughter from his throat._

__

**Your insolence and arrogance is almost amusing, Child of Agni,** _the Ocean Spirit’s lips lifted to reveal sharp curving fangs as he swirled his a large hands in an arc._

__

_Water streamed from between his palms and fingers into the shape of a deadly looking trident, the prongs abnormally long and curved into beautiful spirals that twisted into spikes and hooks. The long shaft was oddly plain compared to the head, but it still sported faint white lines reminiscent of waves in the dark blue material. The weapon floated into its creator’s hand and the Ocean gave it a few experimental spins in an amazing display of skill._

__

_The Ocean brought the weapon down to bear with a final slash, the head pointing towards Rin. The Spirit smirked, the expression oddly human with confidence and the heavy intent of utter destruction,_ **Come Child of Agni, lets see if your will can stand against the Ocean’s might.**

__

_Haruka pulled his friend back in alarm, practically shoving Makoto into Rin’s arms and placing himself between the Firebender and the Ocean instead. The Moon, at the same time, gently placed a hand over the trident’s head and gave her partner an almost exasperated look._

__

I see thousands of years have not washed away your distaste for my Brother’s Children, La.

__

**After such a display of arrogance I think my distaste is well founded, Tui.**

__

_Haruka watched the two Spirits, eyes moving between the two even as he ignored Rin’s indignant sputtering behind him._

__

You can not blame a fish for swimming, nor a bird for taking flight. It is their nature as humans.

__

_As long as the Firebender didn’t say anything_ stupid _again to the Ocean, Haru felt that their chances of coming out of this unscathed a little higher than it was seconds ago. Haru sent Rin a glare over his shoulder, gaze pointedly glancing down at the precious form the Firebender was holding. The redhead promptly shut up, mouth closing with a distinct click._

__

**There is a difference between _nature_ and _humanity_ , La. Humanity’s lack of respect for the spirits has only grown since our time coming here all those years ago. It is practically inevitable that they will be the source of their own destruction and everything else if Vaatu doesn’t finish them first.**

__

_Watching the two Spirits quarrel, Haru’s mind brought up an image of his own parents when his mother had to talk his father down from doing something stupid._

__

_Push and Pull._

__

_Their actions were so..._ human _. Haru looked back at Rin when he felt the other tap him on the shoulder. The Firebender’s eyes were focused on the Spirits as he spoke quietly, the Moon and Ocean seemingly distracted by their own conversation._

__

_“You have any idea what they’re talking about?”_

__

_Haruka snorted, “I’d have thought you would know.”_

__

_“Hey, I might like to read, but that doesn’t mean I know_ everything _.”_

__

_“Could have fooled me.”_

__

_Rin glowered at him then looked down at Makoto’s pale form, a worried frown on his face. Haru watched the Firebender and his unconscious friend for a moment longer before facing the still bickering Spirits. Haru subtly motioned to Rin behind his back. When he felt the Firebender’s warmth begin to fade away from his exposed back, Haru knew that his message had been received._

__

_Spirits or no Spirits, Haru and Rin had to get Makoto away. Now was the perfect time. The Waterbender just hoped that the disagreement was enough to distract the Spirits from noticing their movement in the water._

__

_The Moon let out a soundless sigh,_ Is it not for that very reason that Raava has finally returned to the human’s world? Is it not our own belief in humanity’s potential that places us against Vaatu?

__

_The Ocean stilled before finally lowering his weapon with a huff,_ **It is not humanity but the _individual_ that I have faith in--as a whole, I find humanity to be a blight on this world--the bad far outweighs the good. In that sense, I can almost empathize with Vaatu’s ideals.** _The Spirit’s weapon returned into his hands with a ripple as he crossed his arms,_ **Do as you wish, but keep in mind, Raava is running out of time.**

__

_The Moon merely smiled, seemingly satisfied, before the black holes that were her eyes turned on the boys,_ Where do you think you are taking Raava, Child of mine?

__

_Haru twitched and stopped moving, “Don’t call me that.”_

__

_“And who’s Raava?” Rin asked, having stopped as well upon seeing that the Spirits were focused on them once again._

__

Raava is the Spirit of peace and light, the protector of the world’s balance, _the Moon glided across the water to stand before Haru, nary a ripple traveling across the water’s surface,_ And she is in dire need of the safe haven that her chosen host can provide.

__

_“You mean Makoto.” Haru’s words were blunt and displeased._

__

Yes.

__

_“Why him?”_

__

_The Moon looked past Haru towards the boy in question, her features softening in a motherly sort of way,_ It is not often a human has such a strong connection with the Spirits as well as a kind and pure soul. I have not met one like him in many centuries--in ages past, humans such as him were revered, for they kept the Spirits happy and brought balance and prosperity to their villages. _She turned her gaze back towards Haru,_ The light inside him is strong enough to heal Raava.

__

_“Why’s it so important that Raava heal?” Rin asked._

__

She is the protector of the world’s balance. If she were to perish, Vaatu would toss the world into an era of chaos and darkness.

__

_“Who’s Vaatu?” Haru asked._

__

Vaatu is the Spirit of chaos and darkness, Raava’s other half. _The Moon tilted her head thoughtfully,_ His... _distaste_ for Raava is a large part of his existence as her spiritual counterpart.

__

_“And you need_ Makoto _to heal Raava,” Rin’s tone was skeptical at best, “As a spirit, shouldn’t she be able to heal herself?”_

__

**Typically, yes,** _the Ocean finally moved forward, coming to stand next to his partner,_ **However, the world is out of balance, and Vaatu’s hold is growing stronger, while Raava only grows weaker. There is too much darkness and chaos in the world. If Raava were to remain in the Spirit World to heal, her demise would be only a matter of time.**

__

_The Spirit crossed his arms,_ **Do you understand?**

__

_The two boys glanced at each other. Rin gave the Spirit’s a hesitant look, “Would it be safe to say, in summary, that you need Makoto to save_ Raava _to save the_ world _?”_

__

_The Ocean did the equivalent of an eye-roll,_ **To put it bluntly, yes, Child of Agni.**

__

_Haru heard Rin grumble under his breath, only catching a curse or two along with the words ‘surreal’ and ‘fairy tale’. The Waterbender had to agree with his friend’s sentiment. But now that they had a clearer idea of the_ why _…_

__

_“What’s wrong with Makoto,” Haru demanded, “Why does he look like that?”_

__

Raava is in the process of merging with her host. His physical appearance reflects that.

__

_The Moon knelt so she was closer to eye level with the benders, though the two boys were still forced to look far up,_ It is a very delicate process, and if you were to remove Raava’s host from our oasis, the consequences would be catastrophic.

__

_Haru glared at the Spirit, “What’s going to happen to Makoto once Raava merges with him?”_

__

**As Raava heals, eventually she will take over her host and proceed to bring balance back to the world by stopping Vaatu. As a human, she will need to master the elements to gain enough power to stop him before Vaatu finds her.**

__

_Haru felt the blood drain from his face, “...you mean…”_

__

_“Makoto_ can’t _be the Avatar, he’s not a bender!” Rin shouted in protest, “What happens if he doesn’t master them and Vaatu finds him?!”_

__

**I would think that would be obvious, Child of Agni.**

 

 _Rin’s face twisted in fury, shimmers of heat licking up his arms, “_ You--! _”_

_“Rin.”_

_  
The Firebender stilled then took a calming breath, all signs of anger and heat lowering to an internal simmer. Haru cast him a warning glance, blue gaze drifting down to Makoto’s still form before he faced the Spirits with a dark look._

 

_“Makoto didn’t ask to be the Avatar.”_

_Rin gave the Waterbender a confused look, “Haru?”_

You’re point? _the Moon asked indifferently._

_“And he’s not a bender.” Haru continued._

**We are well aware of that, Child of mine.**

_“How long does he have to master the elements?”_

We do not know, but I would say no more than 5 years. By then, Raava will have gained enough power for even the weakest of spirits to notice her, even when surrounded by human souls.

_Haru was deathly quiet before he spoke again, “What happens then?”_

**Vaatu will come. If Raava’s host has not mastered the elements, he will destroy her.**

_The Waterbender was silent for a long moment._

_“Haru?” Rin asked hesitantly, moving so he was standing next to him._

_Haruka looked at him, then looked down at his best friend, opening his arms to take Makoto back. Rin easily passed the younger boy to the other, Haru’s arms wrapped tightly around Makoto’s shoulders and waist. The Waterbender pressed his forehead against Makoto’s, the skin unnaturally cool under his own._

_“Can Raava choose another host?” Haru finally asked._

_Rin gasped and immediately tugged on his friend’s arm , “Haru, don’t--”_

**Raava chose. There can be no other.** _The Ocean interrupted authoritatively albeit sympathetically,_ **Even if _you_ had been willing to be Raava’s host, Child of mine, her decision would still be the same.**

_“But_ Makoto _didn’t choose!” Haruka suddenly shouted, startling Spirit and human alike, “He didn’t_ ask _to be the Avatar! He didn’t_ choose _anything! He was born a nonbender, and he was_ happy _! Even when he was being bullied and could’ve defended himself if he only had the ability, he never prayed for the power! All he’s ever wanted was to live freely with his friends and family, and now you say he has no choice but to become the_ Avatar _and save the world!”_

_Haru felt tears leaking from his eyes but he ignored them as he glared at the Spirits, “I promised I’d protect Makoto and if that means I have to protect him from_ you _, then I will! I don’t care if you’re the Moon or the Ocean or even_ Vaatu _! None of you are touching Makoto! I won't let you do more to him than you already have!”_

_Haru’s heavy breathing was disturbingly loud in the following silence that permeated the Oasis, the usual calm replaced with a palpable tension._

**_Well spoken, child._ **

_Both benders jumped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice while the Moon and Ocean knelt, heads bowed respectfully. Haru’s eyes snapped down as his mind located the source of the strange voice. Makoto’s eyes were still closed peacefully and his chest took too long to rise between each breath, but Haru knew the voice had come from his friend-- Haru scowled as he realized_ who _had spoken._

_“Raava,” he hissed._

**_Yes, I am Raava. I deeply regret the pain I have inadvertently caused you and your friend, however I can not leave my chosen host._ **

_When Haru opened his mouth to angrily retort, Raava gently interrupted him, **I appreciate your willingness to take your friend’s place, but where he lacks the ability to bend, you lack the light and connection he has with the Spirits. If I tried to merge with you, you would die within minutes.**_

_Haruka grit his teeth, his grip around Makoto unconsciously tightening. He was surprised when Makoto actually stirred in his arms, his once peaceful expression furrowing in discomfort and a hint of pain._

_Haru immediately loosened his grip, “Makoto?”_

_To both his and Rin’s disappointment, the boy stilled once more, though his expression remained troubled and he let out a few wet coughs. Haru’s heart leapt into his throat when he saw blood trickle past unnaturally blue-white lips._

_“Why is he coughing up blood?!” Rin yelped even as Haru immediately drew up a bubble of water with the intention to heal._

**_It’s my fault. As strong as he is, the human body is not built to withstand a prolonged possession. Humans are usually physically mutated even when a normal spirit only briefly merges with them. I had hoped, that in my weakened state...but it appears I was wrong._ **

_“You said ‘normal’ spirits_ mutate _humans, even with a brief possession,” Rin ground out, “So what does that mean for Makoto, since you’re not_ normal _, or whatever?”_

**_At this rate, he and I will_ both _die._**

_“If that’s true, then how did the previous Avatars survive?!” the Firebender questioned harshly._

**_I and the spirits of the previous Avatars were already one and the same upon birth, due to my merging with the very first Avatar centuries ago. It is the very cause of the Avatar’s cycle of rebirth and how they are able to wield the four elements. However, my merging with the first Avatar was only possible through a series of events that can not be redone at this time, and were quite frankly founded on luck and human ingenuity._ **

_Haru was barely listening as he focused on healing his friend, who was still coughing blood and developing a fever on top of it all. He was so focused in fact, that he didn’t notice the Moon and Ocean’s presence until they placed their hands over the one he was using to heal Makoto with. The Spirits looked at him with concern easily displayed on their faces._

Let us help, Child of mine.

**Don’t let your pride cloud your judgement.**

_The Waterbender scowled at the two but nodded his head with a sharp jerk, “...don’t call me that.”_

_The Moon and Ocean Spirits wasted no time in pouring strength into Makoto, Haru feeling every hair on his body raise like he’d been shocked by static. Rin squeezed himself up against Haru’s back so he could watch, face scrunched up with frustration at being unable to do anything and extreme worry for Makoto. After a few more moments Rin let out a small gasp of surprise._

_“The marks are fading! What does that mean?”_

_The Moon shook her head, even as the energy around her spiked sharply,_ We’re losing them.

_The Ocean followed her example, and Rin was forced to take a step back at the sudden burst of energy. Rin watched in horror as the marks continued to fade away like drops of ink in water, simply dispersing to leave normal tan skin in their wake._

_The Moon and Ocean traded looks before the Ocean spoke with urgency,_ **If we plan to succeed Raava, perhaps a different approach would be wise.**

**_What did you have in mind?_ **

Temporarily relinquish the elements you carry.

**_That…could work. However, if I were to release them, without a host to hold them, the elements would be lost to me._ **

_“Give them to me then.”_

_All eyes turned towards the Firebender with various levels of disbelief. The Ocean shook his head._

**Humans were not made to wield more than one element, the amount of energy required would destroy you. That is why Raava, a spirit, holds all four elements, thus allowing the Avatar to wield all of them.**

_“But what else can we do?!” Rin shouted._

**_...Perhaps if it were not all four…_ **

Raava? _The Moon’s voice was hesitant._

**_Tui. La. You will have to work fast once I release the elements._ **

_The boys listened in confusion, while the Spirits seemed to catch on to Raava’s plan easily enough._

 

As you wish Raava.

**So be it.**

 

**_Haruka Nanase. Rin Matsuoka._ **

_Both benders unconsciously straightened._

**_How far are you willing to go to save my host?_ **

_“Anything.” Haru immediately answered._

_“What he said,” Rin said with determination._

**_Then place your hands on my host’s forehead._ **

_Haruka and Rin’s eyes met briefly before they both gently placed their hands on Makoto’s feverish brow._

**_I don’t know how long the consequences of this will last, nor what they will fully be, and though the pain will be immense, it will be brief. Are you ready?_ **

****

_They nodded._

**_Brace yourselves._ **

_  
Not a second later did a flash of light fill the Oasis, soaring up into the sky and carrying the twin cries of pain with it into the clouds._

 

* * *

_“--u!”_

_He felt weightless, his thoughts flitting and his conscious scattered like leaves in a storm._

_“Wake--p--ru!”_

_He felt nothing, was surrounded by nothing and knew nothing. Who was he?_

_“--aru! Plea--!”_

_He frowned at the noise. What was that?_ Who _was that? It was so familiar..._

_“_ Haruka! _”_

_His thoughts and conscious snapped together fast enough to give him whiplash a moment before the world opened up in a burst of green._

* * *

 

_Haruka blinked slowly, his eyelids feeling like they were coated with lead. Makoto was looking down at him, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks and green eyes liquid bright in the moonlight reflected on the water. Haru felt water all around him, felt as a few of Makoto’s tears fell onto his face and saw how his friend was alive, and normal looking. The bender closed his eyes with a sigh, not noticing how the action caused Makoto’s hair to fly up with a flutter and revealing the dark diamond on the boy’s forehead._

_Haruka felt the last of his air leave his lungs in a whoosh as he was suddenly yanked into a tight one-armed hug, Makoto’s face buried in the crook of his neck. Haru could feel the younger boy trembling and the way his breath hitched against his neck from crying. Haruka returned the desperate hug with just as much force, mind still moving a little sluggishly._

_“Finally awake, huh Haru.”_

_The voice sounded just as tired as Haru felt and Haruka’s eyes caught Rin’s from over Makoto’s shoulder. The Firebender was laying on his side on the grass, one hand outstretched with his fingers intertwined with Makoto’s. They had moved from the center of the pond closer to land, allowing Haruka to remain in the water while Rin on the grass, and Makoto holding onto both of them with a death grip._

_“What happened?” Haru asked finally, running a hand up and down Makoto’s back in a calming gesture._

_Rin was the one to answer, Makoto too upset at the moment to make a coherent reply._

_“Feel any_ different _Haru?”_

_Haruka frowned. Judging by the way Rin had said it, the bender assumed the Prince wasn’t talking about how tired he was--how they_ both _were. After a long moment of silence, Rin let out a weary sigh._

_“Try bending.”_

_Still frowning, Haru lifted one hand and called a trail of water to him. Pain shot through his arm and he lost his hold on the water, letting out a sharp cry._

_Makoto pulled back immediately, but kept his grip around Haru, “Haru!”_

_Haruka leaned against Makoto, looking down at his throbbing arm like it had betrayed him, but the feeling of something moving inside him--like a faint breeze brushing through his hair--drew his attention away from his arm. The bender leaned back in slight confusion at the odd sensation, his eyes flicking upwards as a small flash caught his eye. Haruka only saw Makoto with his eyes focused downwards on his arm. The throbbing pain subsided after a few seconds, and Haru felt Makoto slump against him with a sigh of relief._

_Haru wrapped his arms around the other again, looking towards Rin for answers. The redhead readily provided._

_“Apparently we’re like half-Avatars.”_

_Though not very clearly…_

_The raven haired boy scowled, silently asking for clarification._

_Rin sighed and waved the hand that wasn’t still being held by Makoto. Haru watched in shock as a patch of grass twitched and then slowly lifted upwards, the clump of earth hovering tremulously until Rin couldn’t hold it any longer. Rin let out a tired groan and seemed to just melt into the grass._

_Makoto’s head turned sharply towards the panting redhead, his voice pitched high in concern and just a hint of fear, “Rin! I told you not to do that anymore!”_

_Haru watched as Makoto’s eyes flashed a bright white-blue for just a second and felt his heart stop. After a moment, Rin’s face cleared of any discomfort with a sigh of relief._

_“That’s going to take some getting used to…” the redhead muttered._

_“You’re an Earthbender,” Haru’s voice was disturbingly calm._

_“_ And _a Firebender,” the Prince lifted his hand up which promptly burst into red hot flames. He immediately winced afterwards, the flames vanishing._

_“_ Please _stop bending!” Makoto cried desperately, his eyes flashing once more, “Your energies are all_ over _the place and I don’t know what’s_ going on _or what I’m_ doing _\--and if I mess up, you could--”_

_Haru looked at Makoto in alarm when the boy burst into fresh tears, all words turning into hysterical sobs. Haruka gathered the boy into his arms, whispering anything that came to mind to try to comfort the other while glaring daggers at Rin who was looking wracked with guilt._

_  
It took what felt like hours for Haruka to calm Makoto down, and that was more due to the fact that the distraught boy fell into a troubled sleep in the bender’s arms, tears still leaking from the corners of his eyes. Haru noted that even while asleep, Makoto hadn’t loosened his grip around Rin’s hand or his hold around Haruka’s neck._ _It was soon after that a group of armed guards dressed in Palace uniforms came rushing into the Oasis, Haruka’s parents at the forefront. With a tired huff, he pushed his mother’s worried hands away and disregarded his father’s scoldings, mind more focused on everything that had happened. Haru belatedly looked around searching for the Moon and Ocean Spirits but found no trace of them, not even as koi fish. He wondered what that meant, a sense of premonition growing in the pit of his stomach._

_Haruka’s eyes then noticed a few men and woman standing a little off to the side, recognizing the white and blue uniforms of the White Lotus from the time they had come to Haru’s parents to test him. That feeling of dread doubled._

_When Haruka’s parents tried to take Makoto from him, Haru refused and tightened his arms around his friend. Rin also refused to let go of Makoto’s hand._

_The two weren’t entirely sure of what their situation was, but they both agreed that Makoto shouldn’t be left alone, even if for a moment. With Rin’s help, Haru managed to pull himself out of the pond without releasing Makoto, and with a bit of maneuvering, managed to pull the unconscious boy onto his back. All the while, Haruka could feel the assessing gazes of the White Lotus on Rin and him._

_For some reason, that caused him to relax just a little. If the White Lotus thought that the Avatar was either him or Rin, then they’d leave Makoto alone. Makoto didn’t need anymore upheavals in his life. Haru swore to himself that when they had time alone, he’d talk with Makoto. A nudge in his side caused him to look at Rin, who was practically glaring at him, a knowing look in his ruby eyes._

_Haru blinked, then nodded. He’d talk with Makoto_ and _Rin. Which was fine with Haru. He didn’t know what was going on, or how Rin was able to bend fire_ and _earth now, or how he was going to protect Makoto exactly, but he was sure that with Rin’s help, they’d manage somehow._

_  
With the comforting weight of Makoto on his back, the boy’s light brown hair tickling his neck and cheek, and Rin standing beside him, Haruka took a deep breath and moved forward._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaand, that's it! wooooo~
> 
> hopefully you guys enjoyed that, comments are always welcomed, and er, well, hopefully you won't have to wait as long for the next chap, but i'm going to be working on my other stories that i neglected in favor of this, so, yeah........
> 
> anyway, again, thanks so much for reading!


	9. Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take a moment to celebrate their victories, but it seems Haruka, Rin and Makoto are running out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, for starters, i am NOT happy with this chapter. AT ALL! but i couldn't seem to figure out WHAT was wrong with it (other than grammar, the sloth-like pace, etc) and the fact that i couldn't find a suitable replacement term for 'sempai', cause it feels WRONG to not have it when Rei refers to Haru or Makoto, but it didn't seem right to put it in either, and now i'm just stewing in an unsatisfied corner and glaring at this chap. but it's been a long time since i updated, and i didn't want to leave you all hanging, but maybe that would be better instead of this....WHATEVER this is.
> 
> edit: and i'm lacking in inspiration so the writing in general isn't up to my usual standards in my opinion either...........yeah, ok, WHY did i post this?!

 

 

* * *

The two Pro-bending teams had barely stepped down the front steps of the Arena when a woman’s voice called out to them--two of them in particular.

“Ah, Ava--er, Master Haruka! Ava-- _Prince_ Rin!”

The two benders stopped and turned to look over their shoulders, the rest of their friends halting a few steps below them curiously. The familiar figure of a woman with short brown hair and light-hearted eyes wearing the White Lotus’ uniform bustled forward with a smile as if she hadn’t verbally stumbled seconds ago. Haru turned his face away with a look of distaste that earned him a subtle reprimanding nudge from Makoto as Rin took it upon himself to answer the woman.

“Master Amakata, this is a surprise,” the redhead said somewhat sincerely.

Haruka snorted at that. It wasn’t often that the White Lotus approached the teens or their friends, but that wasn’t to say that their presence was unnoticed; the ever-present feeling of watching eyes was an annoying but tolerable sensation that the two benders had learned to live with over the years. The amount of training Rin and Haruka had undergone as heirs was not to be underestimated after all. Miho Amakata bobbed her head with a cheerful smile, the action similar to Makoto’s though Haru didn’t feel any warm, comforting feelings at that expression. He only felt suspicion, and so turned his full attention back to the admittedly skilled Earthbender. If the White Lotus was appearing before them, then all the more for Haruka to keep an eye open.

“Those were some splendid matches everyone!” Master Amakata enthused brightly, turning her eyes to include the other teens who had yet to move closer, “I haven’t seen such bending skills in a long while! You guys will be Masters in no time, if you aren’t already, I’m sure!”

“Eh, you really think so?” Nagisa exclaimed just as brightly, his dark pink eyes shining.

“It would make sense, we have been training quite vigorously after all,” Rei said with a satisfied smirk, nudging his glasses up at the same time.

“I-I don’t think we’re _quite_ up to that level yet,” Nitori murmured quietly as he fidgeted with his sleeves.

The small Water bender looked up when Makoto placed a large hand on his shoulder, an encouraging smile on his face, “You shouldn’t put yourself down like that Nitori. You’re a lot better than you think.”

“Really?”

Makoto nodded, his smile brightening, even as he flicked an uncertain glance towards Master Amakata. The three older benders had remained silent, their gazes ranging from serious to wary; red, teal and blue eyes all focused on the White Lotus member. Surprisingly, Sousuke was the one to speak up next.

“Is there something we can help you with, Master Amakata?” the dark haired Fire bender asked, though his tone made it sound more like a demand.

Makoto opened his mouth to apologize for the Fire bender’s lack of tact--something that Sousuke usually had in spades, having grown up alongside Rin in the Palace--but before he could make a flustered apology the woman was shaking her head with a smile.

“Oh, it’s nothing serious, we just wanted to check up on Masters Haruka and Rin.”

 

Kind brown eyes twinkled, “If it’s not too much of a bother that is.”

“It is,” Haruka replied blandly and immediately, drawing a scandalized ‘ _Haru!_ ’ from his best friend, and hidden smiles from Rin and Sousuke. The other three benders watched on in confusion, making sure to stay out of the apparent confrontation though they were dying from curiosity all the same. Master Amakata seemed to expect that sort of answer as she only let out a light giggle.

“Oh, don’t worry, it doesn’t have to be tonight, I’m sure you all want to celebrate. Just keep in mind that we would like to catch up with you sometime soon,” she bowed respectfully to them, “Enjoy the rest of your night everyone.”

Then without further ado she swept past them with a bright smile and a small wave. It was only when she was out of sight did the three younger benders burst with questions.

“Who was _that_?”

“What did she want?”

“I didn’t know you guys were connected with the White Lotus!” Nagisa’s eager exclamation overpowered the other two through sheer volume, though there was an underlying hint of hurt and insecurity in his voice, “Why didn’t you tell us?”

Haruka traded looks with the older teens before shrugging carelessly and continuing down the steps, quickly followed by Makoto, “It wasn’t important.”

“Eh?!” Three mouths dropped open to gape incredulously, earning snickers from Sousuke and Rin as the two benders followed. The rest of the teams members scrambled after them.

“How is it _not_ important, Captain?” Rei sputtered in astonishment.

“Yeah! This is the White Lotus we’re talking about here!” Nagisa added, “And why do Makoto and Sousuke know, and not us!”

Rin let out an exasperated sound, “‘Cause they were _there_ when stuff happened or were too nosy for their own good.” At the last bit, Rin glowered at his best friend who ignored the ruby glare with practised indifference.

“What ‘stuff’?” Nitori asked anxiously, not quite comfortable with the other benders to be interrogating his own teammates on the matter.

“Just _stuf--argh_ , what does it matter, it happened _ages_ ago!” Rin huffed in annoyance, before knocking an elbow into Haruka, “Oi, you tell them!”

The bender glanced over his shoulder with a bored look, “It doesn’t matter, drop it.”

“But Haru--!” Nagisa whined, latching onto his friend’s arm and rubbing his head against him, “It’s the _White Lotus_ , you _have_ to tell us! Aren’t we friends?”

Rin smacked a hand against his face with a heartfelt groan even as Makoto and Sousuke glanced at each other uncertainly and Haru noticeably stiffened. The blond Earth bender was too devious for his own good. It was a long moment with Haruka obviously teetering between telling and keeping his silence when Makoto let out a sigh and gently caught Haru’s attention. Haruka looked up into a grateful yet resigned green and looked back down with a scowl.

If Makoto was ok with it...fine, but Haru didn’t have to like it though. He caught Makoto’s gaze, his opinion on the matter obvious within the stormy blue of his eyes. Makoto smiled in understanding, brushing his hand down Haru’s arm in a light caress as thanks before turning to face their waiting friends.

“Nagisa, Rei, Nitori.”

Nagisa released Haru’s arm as all three teens subtly straightened when Makoto addressed them with a serious face, something that wasn’t all that common, but not all that rare either. Makoto tilted his head, hands coming together as if in prayer, voice filled with guilt, “I know you guys have a lot of questions, but would you mind waiting till later?”

Before any protests could be made Makoto hurried on, “It’s not that we don’t _want_ to tell you, or that we were intentionally keeping it a secret, it’s just…” he trailed off, trying to find the right words to vaguely describe something that had changed _everything_ , “...it’s just, really personal, alright?”

Amethyst, cerise and crystal blue eyes traded looks before Makoto received reluctant nods. The brunette let out a deep sigh of relief, blinding all around him with a heart-felt smile, “Thank you.”

Rei cleared his throat while adjusting his glasses out of nervous habit, “Just one thing Makoto.”

Makoto tilted his head curiously, wordlessly encouraging the younger teen to continue.

The blue haired bender shifted anxiously, eyes sliding to the side, “Does...does this have anything to do with how the Captains can bend two elements?”

The last part was whispered so quietly that Makoto had to lean in to hear it, but once he straightened up, his face was oddly sad, “...yeah.”

Rei nodded decisively after a moment, “Alright, we’ll wait till you’re ready to tell us.”

**  
**Nagisa opened his mouth as if to protest but a not-so-gentle elbow into his side shut up the blond for the time being, though the Earth bender retaliated by jumping onto his taller friend with a light-hearted battle cry. The two of them crumbled to the ground in a tangle of flailing limbs, surprised shouts and evil laughter. Nitori scooted away and closer to his team, who were watching with exasperated looks. Makoto let out a sigh with a smile, glancing to Haru when he felt the other tug on his sleeve. The look in his friend’s eye was filled with concern and the brunette’s smile slowly slipped off his face, allowing the bender to see the small hints of fear. Haruka changed his grip to hold Makoto’s hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze.

 

The first time the White Lotus had shown up to ‘check on them’ it had been only a month after the incident. Haru and Rin had been spirited away somewhere for a week and Makoto fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on who you asked, had been left behind in the Northern Water Tribe. That week had been... _unpleasant_ for all parties involved. It was through many days of trial and error and _pain_ that the White Lotus finally got a grasp on Haru and Rin’s abilities. They were also left baffled when all attempts at healing the two were, at best, nonexistent and useless. So when it got to be too much for the two boys, the White Lotus finally called a halt and escorted them back to the Palace. Haru and Rin immediately sought out Makoto who had returned to his current residence in the Northern Water Tribe, and both were surprised by what they found.

 

* * *

 

_It was Mrs. Tachibana who answered the door, looking more frazzled and distracted than Haru had ever seen. However, the woman’s face noticeably brightened into a familiar smile, her relief obvious._

_“Oh, Haruka! Rin! So good of you to come!” she said, immediately ushering the two boys inside, “How was your trip?”_

_Haru and Rin glanced at each other then both shrugged, “It was good.”_

_The way they said it made it obvious that their experiences were the opposite. However, it spoke volumes about how distracted Makoto’s mother was as she merely took their answer at face value and quickly pushed them towards her son’s room. Rin made a half-hearted attempt to wave at Mr. Tachibana and the twins, who were seated in the living room working on their bending, as the two boys walked past. Mrs. Tachibana drew to a halt in front of Makoto’s room, the normally open door closed for once. Haru felt the hair on his arms raise, the air around them charged and full of energy. Rin did a full body shiver and rubbed his hands over his forearms._

_Mrs. Tachibana gave them understanding looks before lightly knocking on the door, “Honey? Rin and Haruka are here.”_

_Haru could hear the creak of a bed and cloth rustling quickly followed by fast footsteps. The two boys only had a second to blink as Mrs. Tachibana gently pushed them in front of her, before the door opened and Makoto barreled into them. Haru felt an electric shock run through him that was just borderline painful as Makoto’s arms wrapped around both benders’ necks in a tight hug. It was a joint effort to keep the three of them from toppling over from Makoto’s momentum, but once Haru was able to focus properly on his best friend he let out a quiet gasp. Though partially covered by a thick blanket, Makoto’s silver hair was easy to see, as well as the little bits of lightning arcing through the strands. Haruka immediately tried to pull his friend away so he could see him better, but the taller boy refused to let his friends go._

_“Oi, Makoto, we need to breath here!” Rin choked out, also trying to pull Makoto off._

_“N-not yet,” Makoto whispered into Haru’s shoulder, “Just...give me a second, please.”_

_Haru stopped moving, finally noticing something moving_ inside _him, and let out a sigh of relief as the painful pressure and prickling that had been steadily growing in his body finally dissipated. He felt Rin relax next to him as well. It was only a moment later that Makoto sagged against them with a deep sigh, nearly causing them to fall over again._

_“Please don’t do that again,” the boy whispered shakily as he tentatively released his friends._

_Haru watched, both fascinated and alarmed at once, as Makoto’s hair slowly regained its color, and his skin--that had been abnormally pale and showed just the hints of dark tattoos--returned to a healthy tan. The charge in the air also vanished and Haru forced himself to not rub his arms at the phantom feeling. Mrs. Tachibana gently pushed her way to her son and knelt to pull him into a tight hug, which Makoto returned with trembling hands. Haru turned around when he heard someone come up behind them and saw Mr. Tachibana--with Ren and Ran peeking around his legs--visibly sag in relief. Seeming to sense that all was better, the twins immediately beelined for their older brother and smothered him in tears, wails and hugs. Makoto took it all with a watery laugh, placing kisses on his siblings’ foreheads. The action earned childish complaints and protests, and a chuckle from Mr. Tachibana as he joined his family in a group hug._

_  
Haru looked at Rin, the two of them having subtly stepped to the side to let the family have their moment. Both couldn’t help but wonder_ what _had happened in the time they were gone._

 

* * *

 

“And Team Free returns victorious!” Nagisa shouted as he slammed the doors of an empty restaurant open followed by a wicked sounding laugh. A man with short blond hair that had stars and waves shaved on the sides jumped in shock from behind the counter before letting out a hearty laugh.

 

“Welcome back boys! It was an amazing match! Oh! Is that Rin?” Goro Sasabe came from around the counter to better welcome the teens.

 

“It’s good to see you Coach Sasabe,” Rin greeted with a smile as the rest of his friends called out similar greetings.

 

“Ah, I’m starving! Make us something Coach!” Nagisa whined as he plopped at one of tables with a melodramatic flair.

 

“Nagisa, you shouldn’t ask like that!” Rei scolded half-heartedly as he joined his teammate at the table.

 

“Eh? But Coach doesn’t mind, right Coach?”

 

Sasabe swept a discerning eye over the teens, the rest of them taking up seats as well, before letting a wide grin split his features, “Sure, why not! Consider it a reward for making it to the finals!”

 

Hearty cheers went up as the Fire bender moved behind the counter to an open stove which he promptly lit with a sharp breath. Haru watched with a small smile as Makoto stood up to help gather drinks, with permission from Coach Sasabe of course, while the rest of the teens chatted and reenacted certain moments from their matches. The bender didn’t acknowledge Rin when he took a seat next to him--out of the line of fire, literally in some instances--as one of Nagisa’s more exuberant imitations nearly broke the table.

 

“Hey, careful! You break it, you buy it!” Sasabe shouted as he skillfully tossed a roll of dough in the air.

 

Haru blinked when a glass of water was held in front of his nose--which he took with a small nod of thanks--and drew in a small sip as he watched Makoto slide his way into the mock-fight going on between the other benders, a tray of drinks in hand. He glanced at Rin when he heard the other let out a deep sigh, who was nursing a glass of juice courtesy of Makoto.

 

“So, what’s the plan?” the Fire Nation Prince asked casually.

 

Haruka’s eyes flicked away, “Don’t know.”

 

Rin hummed as he gave his friend a long look before turning to watch the rest of their friends. Makoto had somehow managed to calm Nagisa down, who was now using salt shakers, and any other object he could reach as models instead, with not-so-helpful input from Rei. Nitori was making wild gestures as he also commented and Sousuke was smirking on the side with Makoto next to him. It was subtle--Rin probably wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t been looking at the time--but Makoto twitched and green eyes flashed briefly before the brunette’s head turned towards the door with a confused look on his face. A questioning nudge from Sousuke only earned a disarming smile and a headshake. Rin frowned.

 

“Well, we need to think of something fast cause I don’t know how much longer Makoto can keep everything under wraps,” the Prince muttered from the side of his mouth.

 

Haruka, who had also noticed the brunette’s minor slip scowled into his drink. At the moment, Makoto looked normal, but Haru knew that was only due to his friend’s careful planning. Over the years, Makoto had grown paler--nothing alarmingly noticeable unless you were Haruka or family--and while his hair had not completely turned silver, Makoto had been forced to use dyes to keep his hair color the same light brown. A large portion had permanently turned silver over night a few years ago, much to Makoto’s dismay and confusion.

 

Then there were the tattoos.

 

Makoto had taken to wearing clothing that covered as much skin as possible--long-sleeved turtlenecks that covered the tops of his hands with holes sewn in for his thumbs to slip through, for instance--even when the heat was unbearable during the summers. Makoto couldn’t even strip down to swim amongst friends anymore without drawing unwanted attention, the span of dark slashes and swirls covering his entire torso--front and back--and down his arms and legs vivid against his now paler skin. The marks were steadily trailing up his neck, and Haru could only wonder when Makoto would have to find a way to cover his face. Fortunately, it appeared that the small black diamond on his forehead was the only tattoo there, and was covered easily enough by his hair and a little of his mother’s makeup.

  
Besides that, the flashing eyes and Makoto’s more frequent habit of ‘zoning’ and disappearing at odd times were just more marks against them in the long run. Haruka was surprised none of their friends had brought it up yet. Haru’s eyes narrowed when Makoto’s eyes flashed again and the brunette only waited a few seconds before casually excusing himself, heading towards the back of the restaurant. Haruka stood up to follow a minute after, shaking his head in a negative when Rin looked like he wanted to as well. He ignored the curious looks his and Makoto’s sudden departure garnered, knowing Rin would handle any questions if necessary.

 

Maybe now would be a good time to have that long-awaited talk with Makoto...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..........................................yep, i'm now going to go into a dark corner and cry in self-pity until i can get out of this writing slump and hopefully i will return refreshed and with more stuff for you guys to read. thank you for your patience. *bows*


End file.
